Broken Engagements
by RAOrourke
Summary: Devastated by a broken engagement, Peyton Montgomery, heads off to college for a fresh start on life, when a chance encounter with another student alters the path she was headed on.


~ One ~

Peyton Montgomery hadn't noticed that it was nearly five o'clock and the post office would be closing shortly. She was too preoccupied thinking of all the things left on her list to do before she left. Truth be told, Peyton was anxious about packing up and leaving her small town, of Middleburg, a small suburb outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. In a matter of six weeks, she had cancelled her wedding, sent back the gifts and applied for college and now it was almost time to put the past behind her. She had no idea what lay ahead for her, or whom she would meet, which was disturbing to her. The "known" was something she could take hold of and understand, something that was definite and thus calming. Peyton had experienced a lot of unknowns in her life up to this point and was only looking for a more conventional and steady one.

Peyton arrived at the post office with not five minutes to spare, but Rebecca met her with a smile as she ushered her as she whirled the open sign to close.

"Thanks Rebecca for letting me in, I need to overnight this package." Peyton said as she struggled to lay the oversized brown paper covered box onto the scale.

"Sure thing, no problem." Rebecca replied, "Where's this headed to?" She asked.

Peyton fumbled in her purse for the address of the recipient whom had won her on-line auction of her designer wedding dress. Whoever they were they were getting a bargain, but she didn't care, she was just glad to be rid of it. She handed over the address, and thought to herself, "Okay, this is one more thing to cross of my list." Rebecca went through the numerous options for sending the package, with or without insurance, returns signature, etc, and waited for Peyton to respond. Peyton was still thinking of the numerous things left to do before she would be leaving town in two days, when she heard Rebecca clearing her throat, subtly trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rebecca. My mind is going in a hundred different directions lately." Peyton apologized.

She paid for the shipping, and ran her hand alongside the box one last time, while letting out an enormous sigh and thanking Rebecca for her patience and help.

"Thanks again!" she said as she pushed the door open to leave.

"Man I have to pull it together" she whispered with an additional sigh as she pulled her keys out of her jean pocket while checking her cell phone for any messages.

She let herself into her car and crossed this task off of her list. As she started the engine, she looked up at the sky and noticed the threatening clouds rolling in. She hadn't noticed the murky sky earlier and wondered if it was because her mind was so unfocused lately. The wind had started to pick up as she drove down the windy country roads back to her Grandmother's home, the only real home she had ever known.

As she parked in the driveway she noticed her Grandmother, Vivian Parker, walking away from her extensive garden, towards the front porch, dressed in her oversized straw hat that only meant one thing, she had been pulling weeds, her every day chore. Peyton smiled to herself, surveying Vivian as she marched up the flight of steps and thought how fortunate she was to have this woman in her life. Her life could have been so different if her Grandmother hadn't stepped up to raise her after her Mother and Father had been killed in a car accident when she was just five years old. Her Parents had been high school sweethearts and had gotten married right after graduation. Peyton had been born a year later.

Vivian was a remarkably strong, caring and devoted Grandmother whom had always loved Peyton unconditionally and created such a secure and stabile environment for her in a time which could have been very difficult for her. They actually were able to help each other through that tragic and devestating time, which created such a bond between the two women. They never took for granted how blessed they both were to have each other. Peyton by no means took for granted how blessed she was to have had such a magnificent woman to raise and nurture her.

The thunderstorm was moving in rapidly now, Peyton could hear as the wind was picking up and beginning to howl. She was in the progress of swinging her car door open, but at that exact moment the heavens decided to open up and let loose. The rain came down with such massive force that Peyton knew she must get back in the car and let this volatile weather subside. Her list would have to wait. Lightening cracked nearby and she listened to the loud rumble of the thunder not far-off. She sank back down into the driver's seat and turned off the car's engine. She pulled out her list once more to review the remaining chores, and as she did so, she began to reflect on what had brought her to this crossroads in her life.

She had meet Franklin back in high school; it was the typical high school scenario. He was the high school heart throb, excelling in all sports. Franklin came from a very wealthy background; his family had owned the local steel factory which employed half the town's people as well as that of the surrounding town. They had made their money after the war and their wealth just kept building. The family lived in a huge house set high on a hill that over looked the downtown area. In high school, all the girls were after Franklin. He was always dating different girls until the one day Peyton finally said yes. It had taken him a long time to get her to agree to go out with him, but to him it had been worth it. He and the rest of the male population at Middleburg High thought she was beautiful. At first she wasn't interested, she wasn't like the other girls, trying to land the wealthy high school hero, she didn't think about money. She thought he was too into himself and that turned her off. However, after much time and begging on his part, he was able to persuade her to give him a try and in a weak moment she gave in. They dated all throughout high school and had gotten engaged while he was in his senior year in college. Franklin was three years older than she was, and while she was completing high school without him, she felt off the hook, in terms of other men, as no one had the nerve to approach her to ask her out, as they didn't want to cross Franklin. Franklin had gone on to the local college where he continued to excel at football, and she would visit him on campus when she wasn't studying or working at her part time job. It had been a very complacent existence, and she was happy with the contentment this relationship brought her. Even though she always had heard about the passion and excitement others had in relationships, she was content and happy with the feeling of belonging to someone and the comfort that brought her.

As she was waiting for the storm to settle down, the raw images of that painful night were brought to mind...

She had innocently dropped by Franklin's apartment to leave a music CD of a band they were interested in hiring for their upcoming wedding. Franklin had called to say he would be working late at his family's business and wouldn't be able to get together with her for dinner as they had previously planned. She had a key so she had let herself in and was only planning on placing it on the table along with a little post it note about how she had missed seeing him, when she heard voices coming from the bedroom. Immediately, she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, but felt compelled to find out what the noise was, even though she subconsciously already knew. As she was approaching the bedroom door she could hear someone giggling. The noise seemed to draw her closer towards the partially closed door, almost as if she were a magnet without any control; some invisible force was pulling her towards impending devastation. Her footsteps were silent as she walked hall, her feet feeling as if she were walking in quick- sand. After what seemed an eternity, she found herself overcome and breathless in front of his door. The voices were now clearer and she was even able to put faces and names to the once unrecognizable sounds. As realization of what was unfolding hit her, she could no longer stop herself from completing this unwanted journey. She gradually pressed the door open and stood in the doorway with what must have been such a wounded look on her face, a combination of bewilderment and raw pain. Before her, entangled in bed were Franklin, her fiancé, and Samantha Collins, Franklin's secretary.

They didn't seem to notice her at first, and continued on with their sordid activities. She just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, a very painful eternity. She didn't know what to do; the emotions that raged within her were so volatile and confusing. She could run, she could confront them, she could get sick, but before she could make her mind up what to do, Franklin noticed her in the doorway and with one swift motion was on his feet, grabbing a nearby sheet to conceal himself.

Her eyes couldn't bear to look at him, he stood before her speechless, and she turned to walk away. She needed to get away from this horrifying scene, needed to get fresh air, the nausea was becoming too much for her to hold back. Samantha called to Franklin, to return to her, and his glare was enough to instantly silence her. Samantha was not whom he wanted, Peyton was the one he wanted to marry and spend his life with. Samantha was just a passing itch that needed to be scratched. The things he wanted to do with Samantha were not what he expected of Peyton. She would be the mother of his children, the woman who stood beside him in society.

"Peyton" he said as he grabbed her wrists preventing her from running away.

She abruptly pulled her arms away from him, "Don't..." she trailed off, averting her eyes from his once again.

She could feel the panic rising inside her and she needed to get away, she felt so weak. How could she not of known. She felt foolish, believing in this man, getting ready to marry this man. This man whom had now betrayed her in the worst way possible. Samantha called out from the bed for Franklin to return to her once again and to let Peyton go. As Franklin spun around to confront Samantha, Peyton took this opportunity to race down the hall and to escape before she got sick.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he heard the front door slam shut.

He grabbed Samantha's clothing from the crumpled heap on the floor and threw them onto the bed.

"Get out!" he said as he sunk into a nearby chair while running his hand through his unruly hair.

"You should have let her go a long time ago, she's all wrong for you, you know we're more compatible" she said behind a devious smile. "You think your prim and proper Peyton could please you the way I do?" she said as she shimmied back into her mini skirt.

"Think about it, you know it's true. You know how perfect we are together"

"I said get out" Franklin retorted as he attempted to keep his composure. "There's a reason I don't want to do those things with Peyton, she has class, unlike you." He said as he walked into the adjourning bathroom and slammed the door. "I want you out before I am through with my shower." He roared from behind the door.

"You'll call me, you know you can't stay away." she purred as she grabbed her purse and sauntered down the hallway. This is exactly what she wanted, and now her devious plotting would hopefully lead to what she wanted out of life and that was to land the wealthiest bachelor in town.


End file.
